The Asylum
by Paekia
Summary: The last thing he remembered was crashing through Crabblesnitch's glass roof, but once Gary finally comes to--he realizes that revenge isn't the only thing he has to accomplish. Rated M for swearing, sheet wrestling, and everything else!
1. Chapter 1

The storm had passed, leaving behind a thick fog that engulfed the Happy Volts Asylum on the edge of the Blue Skies Industrial park. Winston, a chunky white male wearing a white uniform, sat in the guard's post by the front gate occasionally glancing at the clock to see how long he had before his shift was over—too long, he thought. He decided to get up and stretch his legs, grabbing his flashlight and keys. Nothing too interesting in the yard at that time. Most of the residents that resided at the Asylum were usually in their cells, but a few still wandered around—talking to the trees and themselves, while one or two were passing around a cigarette behind a smaller shed-like building. Nothing Winston hadn't seen a million times over. He sighed and lit his own cigarette, enjoying what little excitement it brought him. About half way through his mini-break, the phone rang in his guard's post. Stepping on his cigarette quickly, he darted for the phone and answered it barely on the last ring. He quickly nodded his head and hung up. He tucked in his shirt and fixed his pants, not that it mattered, but he liked to keep up appearances. To open the gate, Winston had to insert his key and when the time was right—press the button; it wasn't much, but it was something to do.

A few minutes after he inserted his key, lights appeared down the road, lighting up the fog as the vehicle turned the corner. The vehicle approached and waited for Winston to come to the window. He stepped out of the small door next to the large gate and looked up at the thin black man with glasses staring back at him. "State your purpose" demanded Winston. "New patient" said the black man, pushing his glasses back on his nose. Winston nodded and went back inside, slamming his hand on the button. A loud noise echoed around the yard, breaking up the silence as the gate creaked open. One or two patients scattered from the noise. The white van finally pulled through the gate and pulled up to the entrance to the asylum where a nurse had been waiting for them. The black man and his partner got out of the van and headed towards the back, unlatching the doors; the white male stepped in to retrieve the occupant. "What do we have tonight?" questioned the nurse as she held up her clipboard, ready to write. "We already wrote up a report for ya, Marcy" smiled the black man, handing her the papers. "Oh good. Saves me the trouble" she chuckled, looking them over as the white man emerged from the van, carrying the new patient in his arms. "What the hell did you do to him?" she demanded, seeing that he was limp and unconscious. "We had to sedate him. He came to about halfway and we thought it'd only make our trip easier if he were quiet again." Nurse Marcy rolled her eyes. "I think you just like playing with needles Darren" joked the black man. "Eric has a point" agreed Marcy.

They headed inside, Eric opening and holding the doors. "It says here that he was on meds. Did he have any on him?" questioned Nurse Marcy. "Nope. Crabblesnitch says he got rid of them awhile ago. Probably sold them—you know how kids are these days. Always looking for a high." "Well, it says here that he is a deranged psychopath that went off his meds earlier this year and attempted to overthrow the authority at Bullworth and attacked a student which resulted in the two of them crashing through Crabblesnitch's glass roof. Good heavens! Do we really want that kind of person here? All of our residents are angels compared to this—child!" she said, looking at the boy in Darren's arms and stroking the scar across his right eye. "We'll just have to keep him medicated, that's all. Sneak it in his food or whatever if he won't take it willingly. Besides, we're the only place that will take him." Marcy sighed as they continued to walk down the halls. "He'll need to be psychoanalyzed before we medicate him though. We can't have the State coming in again—we just can't." added Marcy as they turned a corner and towards the right hand side of the hallway, passing door after door of moaning patients, begging to be released. The group stopped at a specific door. "Mark—open this one!" she yelled to a young man that was in the control room, reading a magazine. Mark hesitantly got up and ran his finger along a chart, pushing a small button that opened the door. He sat back down and continued what he was doing.

"Here we go then. Home sweet home" smiled Marcy sarcastically. Inside the room the walls were bare and peeling off, there were tiles missing from the floor, exposing the raw, rough cement underneath. There was a long, narrow, barred window in the center of the wall that was directly across from the door and a twin sized mattress laid bare and diagonally near the window—as if someone had just thrown it in there. Darren took the boy and tossed him on the bed. "Eric, did you bring the clothes?" asked the nurse as she handed her clipboard to Darren and began pulling off the patient's shirt. "Yep. There right here." The black man set them on the bed next to Marcy and then he and Darren headed out of the room to stand guard. Marcy undressed the boy from his Bullworth attire and replaced it with a white button up, long sleeve shirt and some white pants. There was also a blanket underneath the clothes that she unfolded and placed over him. Before she left, she wiped off a smudge of dirt on his cheek and sighed, shutting the door behind her—locking him in.


	2. Chapter 2

Morning came and along with it—a rude awakening. A loud buzzer sounded throughout the entire building and was followed by multiple sounds of doors being unlocked. Time to let the patients out. As the buzzer sounded in the right wing, the new patient jolted awake—falling off his mattress with a thud. As he opened his eyes, a ray of happy of sunshine blinded him; he threw up his arm to block it. He grumbled underneath his breath as he managed to get to his feet, which was still a little hard since the effects of the night before were just now starting to wear off. He noticed that the door was opened and he shuffled towards it, trying not to trip over the missing tile pieces.

Once he came to the doorway, he saw others shuffling towards another set of doors down the hallway. He wasn't quite sure where he was as of yet and he was still not awake enough to form words really. So he followed the crowd through the double doors and into a room that had a few couches and chairs that were set in front of a small TV, there were card tables to the left in the corner with chairs as well, and a few more couches were set up against the other walls. There was a small bookshelf to the left of the TV that held books, magazines and videos and there was another shelf unit to the right of the TV that held crayons, paper, etc.—all of which to keep the residents within happy. Across the room and to the left near a set of doors that lead to the yard was a small room with a nurse sitting behind a desk. She was the supervisor of this specific room, or from what the boy could comprehend with the amount of drugs he still had flowing through his veins.

He decided to find a seat to wait out the effect of the drugs so he could think more clearly and figure out where he was and how he was going to get out. He found a couch near the far edge of the room where a set of doors were chained together with three padlocks. Curiosity flashed through his mind, but he couldn't dwell on the thought too long; he was caught off guard by someone sitting next to him. He turned his head a bit to see a young girl with light brown hair down to her shoulders, staring back at him with her hazel eyes. She had a soft, innocent look about her that made him smirk a little, but he looked away. She was still looking at him though, eyeing everything about the right side of his body; her eyes stopped at his scar across his right eye. She lifted her hand to touch it, he backed away, but she still pursued until she ran her finger down it. At this point, the boy was facing her completely now with a bit of a puzzled look upon his face. No one had ever really touched him before unless it was with a closed fist or with an inanimate object to beat him to a bloody pulp. This was a new experience, a new feeling—one which he couldn't explain at the moment.

She retreated her hand and fiddled with the hem of the white dress she was wearing. He looked away and stared straight ahead of him and down at his bare feet. His brain was trying to evaluate everything, but all he could think about was his name. He glanced over and watched the girl twisting the bottom of her dress in between her red, chipped fingernails and then pushing a bit of her hair behind her ear. She sighed and then looked up towards the ceiling a bit. He turned and faced her.

"Gary" he managed to say. At the sound of his voice the girl turned and looked at him, slowly smiling.

"Alice" she whispered, holding out her hand slightly to introduce herself properly. His movement was still slow from the drugs, but he managed to shake her hand, which was soft. Once they parted, she went back to fiddling with her dress, only she was still smiling. He went to talk to her again, but he was suddenly interrupted.

"Gary Smith?'' called nurse Marcy. She was standing in the middle of the room, holding her clipboard and motioning for him to follow her. He glanced at Alice again, who had stopped smiling. He sighed, stood up and followed the nurse down a hall and towards a small interrogation type room. She opened the door and gave him a little nudge into the room before she closed the door. In front of him, sitting on the other side of a metal table, was a white male with red hair and glasses staring at Gary. Gary scratched his head nervously as he waited for him to speak.

"Why don't you have a seat Gary" instructed the man, pointing to the seat in front of him with his freshly sharpened number 2 pencil. Gary obeyed since he realized that he was somewhat stuck in the extremely white and tiny room for who knows how long and if he didn't participate—he'd be there longer. He pulled out the chair and sat down, leaning back and slouching some. The man noticed this and jotted it down in his notebook.

"My name is Dr. Grossi and I'm here to analyze you so that we can understand your situation more and deduct what we must do to help further your treatment so you will no longer suffer from your ailments and can be safely allowed back into the real world as soon as possible. There are no ifs ands or buts. The more you fight us, the longer you'll be stuck here. Do I make myself clear?" questioned the doctor as he shifted his glasses a bit and waited for a response.

"Transparent" he said, feeling his brain starting to function properly. The doctor raised an eyebrow to his response and jotted it down.

"Now, I've already went over your full medical history, physical and psychological, and have concluded that you are in fact suffering from a serious form of psychosis which most likely became present somewhere in your early childhood. How about we start there and work our way up from there?" Gary rolled his eyes as he let his head fall backwards and he stared at the ceiling—he'd done this about four times already and wasn't looking forward to doing it again.


	3. Chapter 3

Once Gary was finally allowed out of the tiny interrogation room, he felt even more drained. He dragged his feet as he was escorted back into the lounging room. He was surprised to see Alice still sitting in the same spot he had left her only she had her legs tucked underneath her and she was leaning on the arm of the couch, waiting for him to comeback—kind of reminded him of a puppy waiting for their owner to come back from the store. He wondered whether or not she was extremely lonely, especially for being in this place. He made his way over to her, moving out of the way of a barfing patient while keeping his eyes on her. She felt as if she was being watched so she glanced up and saw him—looking directly at her. She smirked a little as he walked over to her and sat down next to her, facing her and leaning his back on the other arm rest.

"Hi" he said, smirking at her. Her hazel eyes seemed to shine brightly at him. She pushed some of her hair behind her ears and turned her body to face him.

"Hi" she whispered.

"Why are you here?" he asked, wondering whether or not she was retarded and capable of having a conversation. She giggled and leaned in some.

"Cause I'm crazy" she whispered again, looking around to see if anyone was watching her.

"Really? Me too. What did you do to get in here?" Gary leaned in a bit too, curiosity getting the better of him. Alice giggled again.

"Oooh wouldn't you like to know?" she teased, quickly touching the tip of his nose with her finger and then sitting back some. "How about you? What naughty things landed you here, in Happy Volts?" Gary smirked. He liked to be teased.

"Oh I've done plenty in my day. My biggest yet was taking over Bullworth Academy, ruining the lives of countless students and crashing through the principals glass ceiling—what a ride!" he boasted. He was quite proud of actions and from the look on Alice's face—she was impressed. "So how long have you been here?"

"Too long. Three years I think. Been through lots of stuff here—murders, escapes, fires!" Alice beamed. "See those doors behind you?" she pointed, Gary turned his head. "A year ago a fire broke out in there that burned half of the building. To keep the fire from spreading, they closed those doors and locked it until the fire department could come and put it out. 12 patients and 3 white coats died in there and some say they are still back there, waiting for someone to open those doors." Alice had been smiling the whole time she had been talking, which made Gary smile. She didn't seem crazy, but then again he had just met her. Who knows what she was capable of doing.

"Did you set that fire?" he smirked. She cocked her head a bit in a teasing manor.

"No. Of _course_ not. Why would you _ever_ suspect me?" she said, batting her eyelashes. Gary laughed. "Hey, I've got an idea! Let me give you a tour of the place since obviously you're going to be here awhile?" she offered, standing up and holding out her hand. Gary hesitated a moment, thinking about it, but then took her hand. "Ok!'

"Of course you kind of know what this area is, right?"

"Yeah sorta" he admitted.

"Well this is the "game" room. Cards are in the corner there, books, movies, mags, and stuff to the left of the TV, arts supplies, toys and plushies to the right of the TV. Every Wednesday and Friday we _have_ to watch the local soap opera "Oceans Apart" or else Maurice over there will throw a tantrum." Alice pointed to a very tan, built man with no hair who was sitting on the couch watching his soap opera in his fashionable straight jacket. "He used to be Bullworth's most prized heavy weight champion until he was jumped on the street by a bunch of Bullworth preps and nearly bludgeoned to death with crochet mallets."

"Vicious."

"I know." She beamed. "Now if you're looking for anything more interesting than this stuff, " she motioned towards the books and magazines "I know someone who can get you the finest "entertainment" magazines." She smirked. Gary raised an eyebrow. Alice pulled him towards the doors that lead to the outside. Once they were outside she pulled him to an immediate right and towards the part of the yard that was near water. The sound of rushing water made Gary have to pee, but he held it in.

"Most of the people out here are smokers, minus two—Nancy and Floyd" she said, pointing to an old woman with half of her hair missing and a short, Arabian man with one slipper on. "Will is usually the main cigarette dealer and can be found behind the shed over there. Also there is a ladder that goes to the roof of the shed, but I advise you not to try to jump from the roof and over the fence because you will be impaled and killed. Trust me. J-man attempted last November and was not only impaled, but basically electrocuted from the inside out. Kinda funny though, seeing someone impaled like that." She giggled.

They strolled around the yard. "So tell me what you're in here for. I told you. Now it's your turn." Gary demanded, but smiled about it. Alice teasingly looked up at him. "Uhmm not yet. We still have places to go!" she grabbed his hand again and led him back into the asylum. She showed him where they were to eat, to sleep and anything else she could think of. However, they were soon interrupted by a male nurse with dreadlocks in his hair. "Alice. Time for your treatment" he said, grabbing her arm and pulling her away. Gary stood there and watched as she was lead into a small room. She glanced back at him with a smile before the door was shut. To him, she didn't seem all that crazy, but she still wouldn't tell him what she was in for.

He decided to head back to his cell and relax. As he walked into his little room, he realized how crummy it was. Floor tiles missing, bars on the window and his bed being a crooked mattress and box spring with no sheets. He decided to redecorate a bit. He shoved the mattress and box spring all the way into the corner and up against the wall that was separating his room with the next. As he stood up, he leaned his hand against a portion of the wall and it crumbled and fell down into the next room. It wasn't very big, but it was big enough for him to try to get a peek into.

He couldn't see very much into the room for it was dark. Someone must have placed a sheet or something over the window to keep the light out. Curious, he tried to see if any other part of the wall would crumble, but before he could attempt this—a male nurse walked by and bickered at him.

"And what do you think you're doing?" questioned the fat, pudgy man who could barely fit into his white, drawstring pants. Gary looked towards the nurse and gave him a cocky look. "Just rearranging a bit. Making it feel homey…" he answered as he sat down on his mattress and leaned up against the wall that had crumbled. "…you know, since I'll be staying here for awhile." The nurse rolled his eyes. "Yeah kid. You're gonna be in here for the rest of your godforsaken life so I'd get _real_ comfortable if I were you."

"Well if I'm going to get comfortable here, what can I do?" he questioned as he faced the man.  
"Kid, if I were you—and I'm thankful I'm not—I'd off myself before I had to stay in this place anther day!" said the man, honestly as he chuckled; his belly kept moving after he had stopped laughing. Disgusted, Gary got up and stood on his mattress. "If _YOU_ were _ME_, you' d be three times smaller than you are fat man! I would never be caught DEAD looking like a cow about to give birth!" he said, pointing and smiling brightly. It felt good to be evil again.

"How DARE you, you little bastard! I'll kill you!" he yelled, but one of the other nurses heard the commotion and grabbed him before he lunged into the room, but called for reinforcements because Gary wasn't kidding about the man's size. "You know, if _I _were _YOU" _paused Gary as he crossed his arms, "I would off myself too! Being the size of a baby whale really is just _too_ much for me!" Gary saw the nurse's face get beat red with anger. "I'll strangle you're puny little neck!" he yelled. Gary laughed hard. "Rather than strangling me…put your massive hands to some good use! _EAT_ yourself to death!" At that moment, the other nurses couldn't hold back the large man and he came stopping in. In Gary's mind he was screaming SHIT!


	4. Chapter 4

Gary leaned on his sink as he looked at his reflection in the mirror. He couldn't tell how bad it really was because of the crap lighting, but he could imagine since the pain was killing him. He turned around and looked at his surroundings—ah, Solitary Confinement. The room was tiny and could barely fit a bed, a toilet and a sink, but it looked a lot nicer than his other room. He walked over and sat on the edge of his bed and stared at the door. He could see people walk by occasionally and heard the screams of several other patients in Solitary Confinement.

"MEAL TIME" yelled a black nurse as he walked around to each door with his concession trolley, unlatching the sliding panel and pushing a tray of god knows what into the rooms. Gary stood waiting by the door. The man came by and unlatched the panel and slid the tray inside. Gary's nostrils flared up. "Ugh! This crap smells worse than Edna's at Bullworth!" he said, hesitating before grabbing the tray.

"You know Edna?" asked the black nurse in a deep, raspy voice. Gary sat the tray down on his bed and stepped back to the door. "Yeah. Crazy hag nearly poisoned us everyday with her food—you know her?" he asked, leaning on the little shelf where the food sat at to see if he could get a glimpse at the man, but Gary was startled when the man leaned down and stared at him. His eyes were nearly clouded over with cataracts, his skin looked as black as the night, and he had graying dreadlocks that looked as if they had been growing since when he was Gary's age—stunk like it too. He blinked twice. "I know you…" he said, smirking a bit. "You're that naughty boy everyone always talks about"

Gary smirked. "They talk about me?" The man nodded, but then quickly disappeared out of sight as a few other patients began to complain. Gary watched him as he circled around the room and then glanced back at his door. "Oops. Forgot to close that one—" he mumbled as he walked over and grabbed the latch. Before sliding it shut, he leaned down again and smiled a crooked yellow smile. "We'll talk next time, boy."

Gary sat down on his bed and looked at his food. It looked gross, but he was hungry and rather happy that he was being talked about while he was "away". He grabbed the fork and dug into some questionable goo that resembled spaghetti—already chewed up. It didn't taste too bad, better than Edna's ever was. The bread was hard as a rock and stale, the water was dirty and there was over cooked and unseasoned collard greens with bacon fat as a vegetable, but it was food. He was surprised that he ate it all, but he was starving.

After his meal, he kept his fork and placed the tray down by the door where they came to pick it up when they feel like it. With his fork he decided to carve his name into the wall where he noticed a few other patients did the same thing._ GARY WAS HERE_. Took him forever it seemed to carve that simple sentence into the rock wall that surrounded him, though his was the deepest carving there. To pass the time, he went around and read everything everyone else had written—_there is no god but my god, thou shalt kill, Mark was X, Mark was X too, Mark has been X too long, I killed Mark, and Jack, and Barry, and the Muffin Man_. Gary laughed as he read them all and looked at the doodles he saw as well. He then decided to add another. He sat on his knees, facing the wall his bed was on and began carving into the wall. By the time he had finished his masterpiece, he was very tired and the sun was coming up. He crawled off the bed and stood back, admiring his work. It was as long as his bed and was deeply engraved into the wall—_DEATH TO JIMMY._


	5. Chapter 5

It seemed as though Gary had been in solitary confinement for years, but he had only been in there a few days. He wasn't sure how long he was going to be stuck in there either. Dreads, the old black man, didn't know when Gary was going to be getting out of solitary, but he seemed to be enjoying their brief conversations everyday. No one else really cared about anything other than the food they received.

One day, when Dreads was bringing the daily slop, Gary noticed a folded up piece of paper underneath a piece of stale bread. Dreads smiled a crooked yellow smile "don't tell anyone I bring this to you". Gary smirked as he sat down on his bed, moving the tray to the side and unfolding the letter. It was a note, finely printed and written in a pink, glittery color.

"_Dear Gary,_

_I'm very sorry about you getting the solitary treatment! I'm sure you're terribly lonely!_

_I know I would be in that situation, but then again I have ways of keeping myself occupied.  
Anyways, the reason for my writing—other than the fact that I miss you, but because I _

_wanted to let you know that I have put in a good word for you and hopefully you should be_

_out of solitary by the end of this week—so just keep up your spirits! ___

_I can't wait to see you again, Gary, and please write back if you can!_

_Sincerely yours,  
Alice Bordeaux"_

"Hmm by the end of next week? Good girl" smiled Gary as he folded the paper back. He seemed to read that about a hundred times, each time he could hear her voice speaking softly in his ear. When Dreads came to pick up the tray, Gary asked for something to write with. By dinner time, Dreads had managed to grab a red crayon and a torn sheet of notebook paper. He took it gladly and laid down on the hard floor so he could write.

"_Alice,  
Thanks for the letter. I appreciate you helping me out._

_Not many people have done that for me ever so thanks and yeah I'm lonely._

_REAL lonely. I can't wait to get out of here, though Dreads—he's pretty cool._

_Have you ever been in solitary? Hey you never told me what you were doing, locked away here!_

_Maybe you'll tell me when I get out I hope. I'm rather curious._

_Well see ya in a week I guess. Gotta cut this short cause I'm running out of paper._

_Write back._

_-Gary-"_

Gary folded it up and when the time came to pick up the tray, he passed it along to Dreads who delivered it to Alice. Sitting back against the hard wall, Gary smiled as he pictured Alice opening his letter and what she might look like. "What the—" Gary sat up and began pacing. Why couldn't he stop thinking about Alice? He had just met her and already she plagued his mind. Her voice echoed in his thoughts…"I must be going crazy!" he yelled as he banged his fists onto one wall of his cell. Resting his head on the cold, wet stone he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. As soon as he opened his eyes, his mind went blank for there, staring back at him was the name _Alice_.


	6. Chapter 6

Finally a week went by and Gary was reluctantly set free. "Now don't go starting anymore trouble young man or else you'll never get out of this place alive" threatened a large, thin nurse. Gary wanted to punch in the nurse's glasses, but held back. He could be a good boy—for a little while.

In the main commons area Alice had been waiting patiently for his arrival. "Gary!" she squealed as she skipped over to him and threw her arms around his neck. He was shocked that he was hugging her back, rather than normally shoving her off him. "See, I told you!" she beamed as she let go of him and smiled up at him.

"yeah, I know. Thanks, by the way" he said, fidgeting a bit.

"Oh it's no problem!" she giggled. "Mr. Henry owed me a favor anyways."

"So, are you gonna tell me why you're in here?" he asked again, smirking as he sat down on the couch that they had met on. She sat on her hands, smiling flirtatiously. She shook her head quickly.

"Not yet!" Gary rolled his eyes.

"Why not?" he whined.

"Because. Oh! Come with me! I need to show you something!" she said, grabbing his hand and pulling him off the couch.

"Where are we going?" he asked, laughing a bit.

"You'll see! It's a surprise!" she beamed.

Alice pulled Gary towards his actual room, but walked past it into another room. Alice let go of his hand and entered the room as she searched for something. Gary stepped in and took a look around. It was dark, but he realized that was because there was red fabric all over the room—covering the walls and the window. There were pictures tacked up to the fabric with bobby pins. Some were drawings and paintings while others were photographs and magazine clippings. The mirror above her sink had a window frame painted on it and candles were placed everywhere.

"Is this _your_ room?" he questioned as he looked closer at a painting that was next to him.

"Yes, this is my bedroom. Isn't it lovely?" she smiled. "Ah! Here it is!" she exclaimed as she pulled out a medium sized canvas and handed it to Gary.

"What's this?" he asked, looking over it. It was a painting of two people, sitting on a couch. Alice smiled.

"This—" she said, pointing to one of the figures, "is you and this is me!" she said, pointing to the other figure. Suddenly gary could see the resemblance and realized that this was their first meeting.

"You painted this for me?" he asked, a little shocked. She nodded her head. "Wow, thanks Alice. I liked it a lot. Thanks." They both smiled.

Alice insisted on Gary hanging the picture as soon as possible so they went next door to his room and Alice gave Gary a hammer and a nail and he went at it. Beating the crap out of something that can't defend itself always seemed to make Gary feel better.

Alice sat on Gary's bed, looking out the window. The sun was almost complete with it's setting for the day which meant that soon lights would be out and the doors would be locked. Eventually she looked over and saw Gary had finished putting up the picture.

"It looks nice there" she said, smiling. Gary thought it brought a bit of a homey touch to the barren room.

"LIGHTS OUT!" called one of the nurses as people began to shuffle into their rooms. "Hey you! Back to your room little miss!" said the nurse as he saw Alice in Gary's room. She waved goodbye as she walked out and went back to her room.


	7. Chapter 7

As Gary laid on his back, waiting for his eyes to adjust, he glanced out of his window. The moon was just a thin hang nail in the sky. He sighed as his mind went racing with thoughts. Suddenly he heard a little "psst". Sitting up, he looked around to see where the sound had come from, realizing that the noise was coming from behind him when it sounded again.

"Psst, Gary?"

"Alice?" he questioned, turning towards the wall.

"Yeah!" she giggled. "Are you tired?"

"Uh…no. Why?" he asked running his fingers through his hair.

"Want to know why I'm in here?" she questioned. Gary smirked.

"Well, yeah."

"Good...now move."

"Move?" he questioned, a bit confused, but as debris began to fly towards him he realized what she had meant. Somehow she had managed to knock down the portion of the wall that Gary had found was loose a week earlier. As the dust settled, he saw her sitting on the other side, smiling.

Crawling through the hole, Gary made his way into Alice's room. Though he was there a little while earlier, now it seemed different, but it was most likely because the candles were out. Just the light coming from the small window in the door could be seen.

"Make your sheets look like someone is sleeping in your bed. That way they won't know you're missing!" whispered Alice, pointing him back towards his entrance. He obeyed and came back into her room. She was no longer on her bed, but she was standing at her door—the light lit up her face as she looked out of it in the direction down the hall.

"What are you doing?" he asked, moving over towards her and looking out the window himself. Down the hall he saw two nurses, a man and a woman talking about something in the door lock system room. Before he could ask, Alice explained.

"Those two down there, they're having an affair."

"How do you know this?" he asked, looking at them again.

"Whenever Jonathan is working, Darla over there comes back here from up in the office and the two of them go at it like rabbits!" she smiled brightly. Gary raised an eyebrow as he pressed his face closer to the window to see the two of them making out heavily.

"Wow…" mumbled Gary as a small smirk grew on his face. Suddenly Alice grabbed him by the shoulders and pushed him down onto his knees. He looked up and she had her finger up against her lips, telling him to be quiet. He didn't understand till he heard footsteps. Alice leaned forward again and pressed her face up against the window. Gary couldn't help but enjoy his view of the situation; Alice's fairly large breasts were staring at him from under a low-cut, white nightgown.

The nurse that had walked by stopped at the window and glanced from Alice to the couple down the hallway and then back at her. He then tapped at the window with his nightstick. "Get back to bed, you perv!" She flicked him off and moved away from the window until he walked away.

She looked down and saw Gary looking at her chest. She smiled, pleased and then leaned back to the window to see the second nurse joining in on the fun to create a Darla sandwich. She giggled a little and then looked back down at Gary. "Do you like them?" Gary stopped looking at her chest and looked up at her face.

"Like what?" he asked, standing up. Alice smirked as she grabbed his hands gently and then placed them on her breasts.

"Do you like them?" she asked again, allowing Gary to feel her up. He nodded slowly as he smiled, enjoying every moment of it.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, she pulled him down into a kiss, which turned into a make out session. Alice pinned him to the wall and let up a bit, breathing hard and smiling. Gary smirked, breathing hard as well. "So are you going to tell me why you're here?" Alice rolled her eyes.

"Isn't it obvious?" she smiled as she began kissing him again and slowly moving her hands down to his drawstring pants. He raised an eyebrow.

"No, I don't get it…" he said, laughing a bit. As she pulled down his pants quickly, she looked up and smiled deviously.

"I'm addicted to sex…"


	8. Chapter 8

"How does you being addicted to sex have anything to do with you being—" he began, but stopped as he felt her lips on him. The pleasure was intense, making his toes tingle. He could barely keep himself standing up. He had had this done before, but never _this_ good. She kept going until he came inside her mouth. The feeling was mind-blowing and all he could say was "…wow…"

"You like?" she purred. He nodded his head pleased as he had his eyes closed, enjoying the moment.

"Good, and to answer your question my parents stuck me here since therapy and rehab wasn't working. So they locked me up here in hopes I'd not be able to pursue my sexual urges and that with time I wouldn't want it as bad—but in reality it has been enhanced…"

"But how is that classified as a mental disease?" breathed Gary. Alice shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know. I mean, I tried to make it work so my parents wouldn't hate me anymore, but it never worked. Besides…" she said as she helped Gary up to his feet, "I rather enjoy it."

Alice stepped backwards and laid down on her back on her bed, motioning for Gary to follow. He was already naked so he thought to enjoy himself. He climbed on top of her and pulled off her panties as she pulled off her nightgown, exposing her breasts. As Gary began to finger Alice, he began sucking on her nipples while she ran her fingers through his hair as she moaned with pleasure. He then began kissing her again as he pushed himself inside her, making her moan. Her fingernails clawed at his back as he began to move at a rhythmic pace.

They tried various positions such as doggie-style, sitting on the lap, her on top, him on top and even on the wall. It was nearly morning when they finally parted and Gary headed back through the hole, which they both covered up with a blanket. As he finally laid down to go to sleep, all he could do was smile because for the first time in his life he actually felt happy—genuinely happy.


	9. Chapter 9

Gary and Alice's relationship was very healthy from then on. Gary was enjoying being happy for a change, though he still hated being in happy Volts. One day, while they were playing go fish with a few of the other patients, Gary leaned over to Alice.

"I need to get out of here." Alice snorted as she rolled her eyes smiling.

"Don't we all!" she said, kissing him on his cheek. "Go fish."

"No I'm serious. I've got unfinished business on the outside." He said, picking up a card.

"What kind of business? You got another girl out there or something?" she questioned, getting a bit defensive.

"No no no. I've got a bone to with this kid that sent me here in the first place!" he said, banging his hand on the table which scared the two other patients they were playing with and they left the game. Alice placed her hand on his balled up fist.

"Don't worry; we'll get you out of here. I know how much you hate that kid…" she said, looking down. Gary sighed angrily and then lightened up as he saw Alice looking upset herself.

"I'm sorry…" he said, wrapping his arm around her. "I don't mean to get upset…I just can't stand that I'm locked up in here and he's free to roam!" Alice leaned her head on his shoulder.

While sitting there for a few moments, all of a sudden Alice began to smile. Gary looked down and saw this and wondered what was up. She sat up and slowly turned towards Gary. "How do you feel about getting out tonight?"

Gary had packed up pretty much everything he had; especially his painting that Alice had made him. Her plan was ingenious and it happened to fall on the perfect day. As he wrapped their things up in a bunch of wadded up sheets, they headed off to the laundry; each carrying a bunch of sheets. No one asks what anyone is doing when they are heading to the laundry, which was a good thing for them. It was nearing lights out and Alice knew no one would be in the laundry at that precise moment so once they were in, they were safe. As they grabbed their things from the sheets they headed into the supply closet and locked the door behind them.

"Ok, so Oceans Apart is having a marathon tonight and Marius is allowed to watch it until it is over, which will be about midnight tonight so we have to hurry" she said, sitting down on the floor. Gary had set his stuff down and was wandering around, looking at the supplies.

"So what we have to do is sneak into the game room and snip Maurice's straps on the jacket, just enough so when he starts to have a fit, he'll rip them apart. Ok?"

"Ok. I can do that and while I do that, you'll be doing what again?" he asked, grabbing a bottle of ether like substance and pocketing it.

"I'm going to cut the wire to the TV so the nurses can't plug it back in and there is only one TV in this entire place so Maurice will go crazy and because of his size and the small amount of people on staff at night, he'll be sure to make a scene."

"Awesome" smiled Gary, though he wished he had thought up this plan.

"Then while everyone is dealing with Maurice, you will run down to the door lock system and unlock everyone's doors while I sound the alarm. That way the patients will get scared and begin to riot and try to run for safety!" she beamed, quite proud with herself. Gary turned and looked at her.

"Something tells me you've done something like this before?" Alice got quiet.

"Yeah…something kind of similar, but not as well thought out." Gary looked at her, but she began to answer his silent question.

"Remember that fire I mentioned? That was me…I did it." She admitted.

"You? Why?" he asked, curiously.

"I was going through this depression and I needed to get out so I started a fire in my room. The alarms sounded and the doors were unlocked for everyone to get out, but as soon as they opened my door, the fire spread quickly and they locked the doors so it wouldn't spread to the rest of the asylum. I barely managed to get out before they locked the main doors."

"Damn. That's intense." He admitted.

"Yeah I know. I saw the people behind the doors be burned alive and the faces and their screams haunted me for a few years, thus is why I'm a little crazy now than I was before. Apart of me wished I had been burned alive as well, for what I had done…but I'm glad I didn't or I would never have met you.": she said, smiling as she kissed him passionately.

Unfortunately they were interrupted by the sound of a key being inserted into the lock. They quickly hid themselves behind some shelves so they wouldn't be seen. A young nurse intern came in looking for some supplies his overseer needed. "Cotton balls…cotton balls…where the hell are they?" Gary looked beside them and saw that the cotton balls were right above Alice's head. Gary reached up and grabbed a handful and poured some of the ether chemical into his hand. He then grabbed the bag of cotton balls.

"Here's your damn cotton balls!" he said as he threw them at the kids face and without hesitation grabbed him from behind and pressed the handful of cotton balls to his face; he quickly crumbled to the floor. Tossing the cotton balls to the side, Gary grabbed some zip ties and zip-tied him up and attached him to the leg of a shelf. That way he couldn't get free when he came to in a few hours. Gary locked the door back up and grabbed the intern's keys.

"That was such a turn on baby!" said Alice, running her fingers through her hair.

"Oh, you liked that huh?" asked Gary, smirking.

"Oh yeah!" she smiled. Gary walked over and picked her up and sat her down on one of the counters that they were sitting by. Kissing fiercely, Gary pushed inside of her and they began to have sex on the spot. Keeping as quiet as they could, they had a fast, deep, intense fuck before it was time for them to leave the closet.


	10. Chapter 10

As the two came out of the closet, Gary headed out first, keeping a look out for anyone coming. Luckily during lights out it was rather dark, except for a few lights down the halls. Amazingly in the game room the only light source was coming from the TV, which illuminated Maurice who was laughing at an episode he had already seen about ten times and a small light in the nurse's office.

Gary quickly crawled on his hands and knees towards Marius and reached up, snipping his jacket straps—keeping just a small strand so that they could break easily. Alice crawled towards the TV and waited for Gary to get into a hiding spot before she cut the wire, for she knew what was going to happen. Once out of sight, she snipped the electrical cord and the TV shut off.

Maurice roared with rage! He jolted up and frantically kicked the TV trying to get it to come on, but to no avail. His loud, booming voice could be heard through out the entire asylum as he began to throw a tantrum fit! Just as Alice had said, everyone would come running to help calm down the beast—including the two lovers down in the lock system room.

Once everyone had come to try to calm Maurice down, which was about only four or five people and majority being women, Gary bolted down the hallway to the lock room while Alice ran into the nurse's office and activated the fire alarms and also the security systems. The alarms sounded! Ceiling sprinklers were activated! Patients were screaming and flipping out! It was all utter chaos and soothing music to Alice's ears. Her plan was actually working!

Gary skid into the door lock system room and quickly flipped up every single lever there was. With a loud buzz, every door was opened and patients took off! Some toppling over people, pushing, shoving, biting, crying—they were all running towards the front door. Gary meshed into the crowd and caught up with Alice who managed to get out of the office before one of the nurses called to get reinforcements. Grabbing her hand, Gary and Alice took off at a run as soon as they saw the gate was slowly closing.

"Damn! That nurse began deactivating everything!" yelled Alice, amongst the other screaming patients.

"Come on!" he yelled as they began to run faster.

The gate was opened just enough for the two of them to jump through, but unfortunately Gary saw the one person he didn't want to see. The fat nurse he had an altercation with was standing at the gate, glaring at him. Gary and Alice jolted to a stop.

"Well! Coulda figured it was you, causing all this. I knew you'd never be a good boy. Guess you and your little tight piece of ass will have to pay for this now won't you?"

Gary let go of Alice's hand and instantly threw his bag at the nurse. While distracted, Gary ran up to him and started wailing on him. When the man finally realized what was happening he retorted and punched Gary hard in the face with his fat hand, knocking him to his knee. He then grabbed Gary by the shirt and threw him into the gate. Suddenly the nurse pulled out a switchblade knife.

"This will teach you to call me a fat ass you little punk!" Gary scrambled to get up quickly, in hopes that he would out run the man's fat arm, but just as Gary was about to face his demise, he heard an unexpected piercing scream that seemed to echo in the darkness.


	11. Chapter 11

Gary fell to his knees in utter horror. Never in his life had he ever felt so empty, yet rushed with painful emotions. He stared downward in utter hysteria, tears flooding his face as he was shaking violently with shock. The nurse was so much in shock as well that he dropped the knife and fell to his knees, nearly hyperventilating. Gary saw the knife lying next to him and without hesitation he grabbed it and jabbed it up into the man's lower jaw, killing him instantly.

Gary looked back down and began to sob harder than he had ever done in his entire life as he clutched the lifeless body of the only person who had ever loved him. Alice had sacrificed herself for him so that he could avenge his ill-treatment and defeat by Jimmy Hopkins, but now that all seemed to be meaningless things. All he cared about was getting Alice away from that awful place that finally took her life.

He picked her up in his arms, along with their stuff and managed to get out of the side door to the gate and hide before the nurses came out to gather everyone else up inside. Gary didn't care that he just killed a man because he deserved it. Gary just kept walking, letting his feet carry him to wherever as long as it was far away from Happy Volts. By the time Gary finally stopped, he realized that he was standing in front to the old church and the cemetery. He hung his head low as he walked in through the broken gate and headed towards the sanctuary.

Feeling as if he was going to dehydrate from crying so much, he carried Alice all the way up to the altar at the front of the church and laid her down. She looked so peaceful, for being stabbed in the chest. Still shaking, he fixed her hair and straightened out her dress so she looked as if she was sleeping.

He didn't realize how alone he was until the one person he actually cared about was gone and it was tearing him up inside. He couldn't breathe. Falling to his knees, sobbing like a little girl, he hunched over and tried catching his breath. He couldn't take it all in at once, but it was forcing him to and all of his emotions were hitting him at the same time, ripping out his heart that he never knew existed.

All of a sudden he clenched his teeth, and glared upwards, balling his fists and let out a horrible yell directly at God. Without even saying a real word, he cursed God for everything. Before leaving, he gently kissed Alice one more time and said his good-byes as he stroked her hair. He didn't want to leave her like that, but it was the only thing he could think of and at least hopefully someone would give her an ok burial.

He turned on his heel and stormed out of the church with a burning fury equal to that of the anti-Christ. Anyone who got in his way was going to suffer, most of all Jimmy. Even though, if it wasn't for him Gary would have never met Alice in the first place, but Jimmy was the main problem and Gary could think of nothing else but watching him bleed slowly by his hand. No matter what, Jimmy was going to die—die in the name of vengeance.


End file.
